


Jawaban yang Lebih dari Ekspektasi

by Imorz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, Short & Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Daniel berulang kali menutur jawaban yang membuat Jinyoung kecewa. Untuk Flashficfest.





	Jawaban yang Lebih dari Ekspektasi

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna One sepenuhnya adalah kepunyaan YMC Entertainment. Kang Daniel dan Bae Jinyoung milik Tuhan YME dan masing-masing berada di agensi MMO Entertainment dan C9 Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

“Kalau nanti kita sudah berpisah, Daniel, apa kau akan merindukanku?”

Pertanyaan itu hanya tertuju pada Daniel sementara yang lain terdiam tanpa jawab. Bae Jinyoung duduk membelakangi, menghadap dinding, menggigit bibir bawah; menanti jawaban yang diharapkan.

“Tentu saja. Aku akan merindukanmu, aku akan merindukan semuanya.”

Bukan. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan. Jinyoung tidak memerlukan jawaban klise dan kasual seperti itu.

“Oh, begitu. Baguslah.” Nadanya parau. Jinyoung memang mengaku dirinya cukup egois, ia menginginkan jawaban yang lebih.

Merek berkumpul, duduk melingkar sebelas orang. Hanya Jinyoung yang tampak jengah, entah tengah memikirkan apa. Mimiknya dapat dibaca semua orang; mereka keheranan, lalu tiba-tiba ia melempar pertanyaan demikian.

Semua mata tertuju pada Daniel, sebagai satu-satunya alasan mengapa tutur Jinyoung terpaku padanya. Ia mengerdikkan pundak.

“Daniel.” Jinyoung memanggil lagi.

“Ah, iya?”

Ada jeda. Daniel menebak-nebak apa yang lelaki itu ingin ucapkan.

Sebenarnya, tadi malam, kebetulan Daniel mengutarakan sesuatu pada Jinyoung. Ia melepaskan semuanya malam itu, tentang kegelisahan, tentang perasaan, tentang Bae Jinyoung semata. Daniel membuka semua rahasia, yang membuat lawannya membola hampir tujuh detik.

Kabar baiknya, seluruh rahasia tadi dijawab pula dengan rahasia. Jinyoung pun mengutarakan miliknya. Balik Daniel yang terbelalak.

Makanya Daehwi mendengar suara yang agak aneh malam tadi di salah satu kamar pukul satu dini hari.

“Apa kau benar-benar akan merindukanku? Maksudku, kau serius dengan jawaban itu?”

Ah. Ya, Daniel mengerti.

“Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, juga yang lainnya.”

Jinyoung cemberut.

Daniel melanjutkan, “Tapi rinduku padamu lain hal. Rindu tentangmu itu bisa berubah menyenangkan di malam minggu sampai subuh tiba.”

Hanya Daehwi dan Guanlin yang memasang mimik heran, yang lain tersenyum tahu maksud.

Sementara itu Bae Jinyoung memerah dan menyesal telah bertanya.

 

 


End file.
